Since reported by C. W. Tang, et al in 1987, the organic light-emitting diode (Organic Light-Emitting Device, OLED) has been developed rapidly. The potential uses thereof are for full color flat panel display and for white light-emitting solid-state illumination. The selection of luminescent materials is of significant importance for an organic electroluminescent device such as an OLED. In order to realize the full color flat panel display, a material, which emits one of the three primary colors (i.e. red, green and blue) and has high color purity and high efficiency, is a necessary precondition.
Reported blue light-emitting materials mainly include aromatic hydrocarbons, arylamines, organoborons, organosilicons, and the like. The aromatic hydrocarbons are materials emitting blue light, which have been researched more, and include fluorenes, styrenes, anthracenes, and the like. Among these, anthracene-based derivates have the advantages such as high fluorescence quantum efficiency and good stability. However, the organic electroluminescent thin film made thereof has a problem that the film-forming is unstable, which accelerates the deterioration of the device and influences the life of the device. Due to the non-planar structure thereof, bianthracene-based compounds greatly improve the problem of poor film-forming, but such materials cannot provide a dense film. When they are used to prepare thin films, generally, a phenomenon, that the surface of the crystal is rough or has pinholes, will occur, which further results in leakage of current or catastrophic device failure.